Make a Wish
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: Pan comes face to face with the legendary time lord during the multiverse tournament! All the while, the other fighters can only sit back and watch as an oracle shows the events unfold...Rated T because I'm new. EDIT: lost some text on chapter 1's first submission, but it's fixed.
1. Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Well, hopefully I can get these around fast. This is my first fanfiction. Might as well try my hand at it.

This actually involves the fan comic Dragon Ball Multiverse and Doctor Who. It's cheesy and the introduction is most likely bull crap… but this first story of mine is more to vent off my fanboy vibes. You should expect Doctor who to be a little…superiorized(if that's even a word). Why? I kinda feel The Doctor and his enemies are the most dangerous in fiction because they don't take their enemies head on; they work behind the scenes to make the infrastructure that is their opponent collapse with with brain power, not by using muscles and giant ki blasts. But enough about that, let's get started. Fair warning, this story is a bit weird. It is acted out like a 'characters watch their series' fanfic, but with the DBM characters sitting back and watching Pan's adventure with the Doctor(which obviously doesn't exist in that universe).

Doctor Who/DBM Crossover: Make a Wish

Chapter 1: Pan's Disappearance and Warning of an Oracle

The multiverse tournament was still well underway as the second round ended. Since it was after the second round, the kais of Universe 1 kept their word with U16 Gohan on using the Dragonballs to revive all that died so far. After getting that out of the way, the Vargas announced a one hour break for those who wanted to prepare, saying the third round would begin afterwards. Pan decided to clean up, still a bit dirty from her fight with Kakarot.

"I'll be right back guys!" she exclaimed as she ran off.

"Don't the Namekians have cleaning beams for something like that?" Goten wondered.

Piccolo huffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Goten. That doesn't sound like anything but a made-up power."

The second born son of Goku could only give him a stare that seemed to ask, 'Seriously?'.

As time went on though, Old Kai and the more powerful fighters sensed something.

"What is it, Dad?" Goten said as he and the other fighters noticed.

"I don't know… it feels like ki, but it's not quite the same… whatever it is, though, it's headed this way." Goku noted.

"Ah! I know what it is!" Old kai yelled as a shining small object floated, landing in the center of the stadium. "I knew it! It's an Oracle Shine! These things can traverse through time and space without machines! They come only to bring the most crucial of warnings!" Old Kai flew up to the ring and examined it. "Listen in everyone! This message may be urgent to one of your universes!"

Suddenly, a shining figure manifested itself. "I do not bring you a message. Not this time. Not to you."

Old kai became confused. "Then what…?"

"I come to show you events that conspire at this very moment. Events that involve your daughter, Son Gohan."

"Wha…what did you do to her?" Gohan bellowed, starting to become angry.

"Calm, Son Gohan. I did nothing. However, she is about to partake in events you cannot interfere with, lest time shake itself apart. She is also about to meet the most dangerous man in all universe. In all of reality."

"Ha! Yeah Right. I bet whoever she's meeting I could crush with my finger." U16 Bra said.

"He does not use ki or martial arts, arrogant one" The oracle said making Bra scowl. "No, what makes him dangerous is what he has seen, what he is capable of. He has traveled from the beginning of time to the end of it. He has gone up against enemies that can disable you in seconds, seen creatures that could turn you white. He has fought gods and demons, destroyed armies in minutes, and knows the darkest secrets of the universe. His true name is hidden among the stars, and is only known by the name he chose."

At this point everyone was interested. "Who could be that powerful?" Bra said, still convinced that this man was just being exaggerated.

"His name… is the Doctor." He noted as his essence turned into what seemed to be a screen.

"Well now… it seems these 'events' are starting…" Zen Buu said.

**Pan could be clearly seen walking through the hallway on her way back to her family. She was excited about the third round and how it would turn out. As she was walking back, however, she noticed a Varga talking with someone fiddling with one of the ships.**

"**See there? That motor wasn't running properly. It's fixed now so everything isn't so bumpy. Luckily it didn't get any worse or you'd probably bump so much that you'd land on a planet full of koala people. I've been there though, they're really nice. They have wonderful hats! Course they only eat leaves, so the food isn't much…" The man, who she could see was wearing a semi-formal outfit with a bowtie to top it off, was just rambling on to the unfortunate Varga, who was looking as confused as she was.**

Along with the audience, who were mostly just giggling at the funny man."Who's that goofy man?" Videl asked to no one in particular.

**Unfortunately for her, the man spotted her eavesdropping. "Oh! Hello! And who might you be?"**

**Pan decided to go along, thinking it would be over faster if she talked to him for little bit and then excused herself. "Uh… my name is Son Pan", she answered nervously. "Who… are you?"**

"**Oh how rude of me, asking for your name but not giving you mine…", he began to ramble, but stopped himself to reply.**

At this point, everyone had begun to think he wasn't important, when his next answer shocked them.

"**I'm the Doctor."**


	2. Chapter 2: A talk with a madman

Off to the second chapter! If you're wondering what time this takes place for the Doctor, I thought it be best if it occurred before his fake death. You know, end of season 6.

Now that I have the intro out of the way, let's get this adventure started!

Doctor Who/DBM

Make a Wish

Chapter 2: A talk with a madman

"You're telling me that fool is 'the Doctor'? You've got to be kidding…" Vegeta could only scoff as the competitors took in his reply.

"I hate to agree with you, but he does look like the type of man who couldn't hurt anything…" Gohan said, being among the ones more confused than ticked.

"**Um…Doctor who, exactly?" Pan asked.**

"**Just the Doctor." The man said as he suddenly got close-a little too close-to Pan. "Have you noticed anything strange about this tournament?" Pan shuffled back, starting to get creeped out.**

"Look like she just found something…" Trunks joked. Videl, however, was not in the mood for jokes, as her motherly instincts started kicking in.

"He better step back..." Videl threatened, even if he couldn't hear.

"**No… is there something wrong with the tournament?" Pan said as the Doctor thankfully backed up.**

"**No. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's strange. Everything's all right." The Doctor replied, his demeanor changing again. "Son Pan, you said? Oh! You're Goku's granddaughter!"**

**Pan was taken aback and suddenly interested that he denied his own question and changed the subject, but she answered nonetheless. "Yes. Why?"**

"**Well, I was hoping to say hi to an old friend! Or maybe I haven't met him yet…" he rambled.**

"**What? Grandpa never mentioned someone like you. Though it would be hard to forget someone like you, even for him." Pan said.**

"Dad, have you met him?" Gohan asked.

"No, Pan's right. I definitely would've remembered a guy like him. He's pretty funny!" Goku replied with a confused but happy look.

"**I guess that answers my question. It also just makes things harder. Guess I'll have to do this one alone after all." The Doctor said to himself.**

"**Do what alone?" Pan asked, getting slightly more interested in what he was talking about.**

"**Nothing. I'm not doing anything. Are you hearing things?" The Doctor said, denying his own question again. "Say, where did that Varga fellow go?"**

**Pan was now both suspicious and a little annoyed, but kept her calm. She wasn't interested in what the Doctor was saying now, as she already saw the humanoid bird had taken the chance to escape when this…weirdo decided to talk to her. "**_**Can't say I blame him." **_**She thought to herself. "Right, well, it was nice having this… weird conversation with you, but I have to go. My family and friends are waiting for me."**

Videl became relieved."Oh thank goodness, she wasn't part of that for very long."

U12 Trunks was more focused on the man in the tweed jacket. "As non-threatening as he looks, I don't think that man should be left to himself."

"**Wait! Stop!" The Doctor said, making Pan halt in her tracks. **

"Me and my big mouth…" Videl facepalmed.

"**I'll ask again…where did he go in a room full of doors?" the Doctor finished.**

At that point, all of the competitors face faulted. "He stopped her for that little detail?" U16 Trunks asked just before his counterpart could.

**At that point, Pan was thoroughly annoyed. So annoyed, in fact, that she blurted her next sentence out without thinking. "Are you just some kind of madman?"**

"**Yes, but that's irrelevant." He replied, leaving Pan speechless for almost a minute.**

"**That's it! Goodbye!" Pan turned to leave again, not caring for this conversation anymore.**

"**How'd he do it without making noise?" the Doctor asked. **

**Although she heard him, she didn't care as she just wanted to be away from the guy. She walked through the door as it made a creaking sound, muttering to herself, and was obviously still ticked. "Room full of doors… what a wackjob… without making noise? Really?" she asked herself as she walked through another door, which also made a creak. This time, though, she became annoyed with it. "Gah… stupid noisy creak…"**

**She stopped.**

"Wait, what's wrong?" Goku wondered, not sure what she had just halted for.

**Pan walked backwards towards the door, which automatically opened, making the noise again. It was that moment that she realized.**_** "It makes a noise when you go through it. A creak. Which I didn't hear during our talk." **_**She thought to herself, making sure she wasn't going crazy. "**_**He didn't leave the room at all. But why? Maybe that guy was suspicious…" **_**At this point, she pondered either going back to the man, or going back to catch the third round before it started. She knew she probably should go back. But now she had questions. Questions that could only be answered by the bowtie man. "Damn it…" she started, dashing back the way she came lighting fast.**

"No, no, no! What's she doing? Why is she going back?" Bra wondered aloud.

"Is she just asking for more stupidity?" was U16 Vegeta's only response.

**She zoomed back until she got right in the Doctor's face, as payback for earlier. "Ok, Doctor," she bellowed, showing how ticked off she still was, "How?"**

**The Doctor smiled, even though he had a bone crushing, angry girl in front of him. "By sticking to the shadows." He said as he took something out and pointed it at a ceiling corner, making a weird sound. Suddenly, the Varga from earlier fell from it.**

"**What the-you just-"She was about to punch him, when suddenly, the alien bird **_**opened up**_**. And if that weren't enough, the inside revealed it was a robot.**

"So, wait, the Vargas are robots?" Vegito wondered.

"Hell no!" a nearby Varga exclaimed, causing Vegito to give it a strange look.

"Something's very fishy about this…" Gohan said.

"**What… is that?" Pan finally managed to ask.**

"**A Reclypsian Camouflage Spy Camera. Something that doesn't exist in any universe here, not even Universe 19. And usually, there's more than one of these deployed…" the Doctor explained.**

"**What does that mean?" Pan asked.**

"**What do you think it means?" the Doctor asked the girl, with a much more serious look.**

**Pan relayed the information in her head again, coming to only one conclusion. "Someone's been watching us?"**

"**Not just watching, dear." The Doctor corrected. "Analyzing."**

Man, I have typer's cramp now. Oh, well, ata least this one's longer. And please, give me your reviews! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the scenes

Before we begin this chapter, I just like to remind you guys that I'd love to hear what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Is anyone seemingly OOC? Do I need to edit out the parts with the oracle and the competitor's comments? It helps in the long run.

That being said, this fanfic is more of a popcorn read. I wanted to have fun with my first story, but also have it as a reception for suggestions on good storytelling strategies. But enough about that, let's check back in, shall we?

Chapter 3: Behind the scenes

"Someone's been spying on us, hmm?" Cell said, looking around the stadium with suspicion. "And he said there are more of them. How annoying."

"Who would want to analyze all of the universes? And why? It doesn't make any sense…" U16 Piccolo pondered.

"Whatever the reason, there are still more, and I don't think they're only Vargas. They could even be us competitors." U18 Piccolo said, also eyeing his surroundings.

"I just can't believe that guy was actually on to something. It seems he really is craftier than we give him credit for." U13 Vegeta noted.

"Lord Frieza! Should we thin out the possible suspects?" Recoome asked his master.

"You fool. You do realize that would mean you too, don't you?" the ice demon replied, causing Burter to slap his comrade upside the head."Besides, that wouldn't be useful. It's best if we let this Doctor fellow do the work for us."

Zen Buu agreed. "Indeed. Let's see what else he'll figure out."

**Pan was still awestruck.** **"Analyzing? Why?"**

"**A number of reasons. They might be trying to find out if you're too tough to take on, or seeing if you're too smart to outwit. They already have countless pieces of information from hacking into the systems and by observing all of your abilities and techniques during the matches." The Doctor explained. **

"**I meant why they would do it in the first place." Pan rephrased.**

**The Doctor turned to her. "Also various reasons. It could be the fact that most of the beings here can blow up planets, or that they can rule without opposition. Look at all the bad outcome universes. Zen Buu has absorbed information that would cause 50 ordinary beings to have their heads explode. Frieza has conquered almost his entire universe, and Cell has destroyed 93.836478% of life in his."**

Cell smiled. "Looks like I still have some work to do."

"**They probably want to destroy the Dragon Balls."**

Now that got everyone's attention.

**Pan was shocked. "You mean someone wants to use them, right? And destroy them so nobody can stop them afterwards?"**

"**No." The Doctor said with a stern look. "Can't say I blame 'em though…" Before pan could ask, he continued. "You realize that you're not part of an actual multiverse, right?"**

"**What do you mean? Our timelines all split off at certain points. They're obviously parallel universes."**

"**Oh brother. Humans and their theories. No, Pan, I'm afraid that's not how that works." The Doctor said, earning him a confused look. "I'll try to explain this, but it's hard to understand. To take a page from one of my previous faces… people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear and non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…timey wimey…stuff."**

"Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense." Gohan started muttering to himself, trying to figure out what he meant.

**Pan just stood there, while the Doctor looked through the robot, as she didn't know how to react to that. Deciding to move on, rather than dwell on his explanation, she wondered what this entire tournament was if it wasn't a multiverse tournament. "Ok, know-it-all, what are we then?"**

"**Reversing the effects of death, making entire planets out of thin air… the Dragon balls pretty much abuse the laws of time and space themselves. Because of that, this universe started accumulating energy made of impossible stuff." He did something to his glowy thing and looked at it before continuing. "There's been so much of that impossibleness, that the universe started cracking and warping into a jumbled mess. Your friend Trunks is lucky he didn't wander into another world entirely during his exploits. Now no one knows where this darn universe begins or ends, so someone may be worried it will affect the universe I'm from, and want the problem taken care of."**

"Well, if what he says is true, that throws everything we learned out the window." U12 Trunks said, also confused.

"**Alright. I think I understand. What are you doing?" Pan asked, finally curious as to what the glowing object was. **

"**I'm using my sonic screwdriver to see what they have on everyone. Apparently, they have enough. The camo units already transmitted everything back. They'll be getting ready to make their move, soon."**

**Pan was becoming more worried by the minute. "What do we do?"**

"**You're going back. I'll be taking care of this."**

"**What?! Why did you even attract me here if you didn't need help?"**

"**Someone to talk to. It's no fun telling this to absolutely no one." The Doctor said. **

"Well, he is right about that." The Grand Kaioshin agreed.

**Pan was furious now. "You just told me all this information. You basically flat out told me we were in danger! And now you just expect me to walk away and ignore everything that happened?"**

**The Doctor looked back at her. He walked over with a serious expression and and crouched to connect his eye level to hers. "Listen to me, Pan. I've seen many things. I've been through many adventures. I've made enemies. I am not the man you want to become associated with. As harmless as I look, as easy as everything sounds, there is a much higher danger than you think. It's not a danger that comes from my enemies. It's a danger that comes about by being around me. And it's not something you need. Live out your life. And forget me, Son Pan."**

With that said, the entire stadium was speechless. It was obvious that he was sincere in his words. Of course, many were still doubtful of how this 'Doctor' could be so dangerous.

"Just take the chance to come back, sweetie. Please…" Videl was still in mother mode, not wanting her daughter to be affiliated with this man any longer.

Goku had the reaction more akin to a child listening to a story. "Wow… Now I really want to meet this guy!"

"Dad, I think you're missing his point." Goten responded to his father.

**Pan took all of that in. It seemed she was about to take his advice and go back… "No way."**

"**What?"**

Gohan and Videl: "What?"

"**You heard me."**

"**Listen to me, I don't think you…"**

"**I think that there's gonna be more of these kinds of guys, even after you take care of whoever's planning this. And I don't care how bad you make it out to be, my dad and grandpa entrusted me with the safety of Earth. I may get strong enough to fight everyone here in the stadium, but how can I protect the planet if I can't stop some jerks working behind the scenes? If there are more guys like this out there, I need to know how to stop them. Even if it means endangering my life."**

"…**I see." The Doctor took in what she said. "You might be subject to a fate worse than death."**

"**And?"**

"…**Well then." The Doctor smiled, admiring her determination. "Come along, Pan."**

Well, another chapter, another part of the adventure. I've got one review so far as of this post, thanks for the response.

Ssj4shadowsaiyan: I know, but that's how they sell him in his universe, really. The stories that revolve around him make him out to be a god among beings, when really, he's just a very clever man that can outwit the best. Plus, he needs to go about his actions unnoticed, or things get complicated. He obviously can't go face-to-face with the fighters; he, like our 'villains', needs to work in the background, and that's something I was hoping to address in a future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't call him Doc

It took a bit longer to post this next chapter because of school…and a bit of procrastination. Also, I was trying to plan out more of the plot, as there are still some details I need to work out. This chapter will have another small conversation between Pan and the Doctor as they search for more clues.

I'm only almost halfway through this fanfic and I already have a lot of new ideas on the mind. The first one I have planned is a comedy one-shot with a certain knuckleheaded ninja that keeps attracting me to his series, even though it's REALLY cheesy this point (though that's probably why it's fun to watch). In the meantime, let's check back in with our nutty British alien and his newest companion.

Chapter 4: Don't call him Doc

"I'm going." Videl suddenly said, turning towards the hall.

The U18 group was taken aback. "Wait, what?" Goten finally responded.

"Videl, we can't. The oracle already said it would mess with time if we interfered." Gohan reminded his wife.

"I don't care, I'm going so I can slap that British madman, bring Pan back here, and ground our little saiyan for the rest of her days." Videl replied, completely lost in mother mode.

"Videl, I know you just want Pan to be safe, but she looks determined to do this. And since she can turn super saiyan now, I don't know if dragging her back will work." Goku said, trying to calm her down. "Besides, she's right. This could prepare her for that kind of threat in the future."

Videl sat there for a second, contemplating her dilemma. After sitting there for a few minutes, she relaxed again, still possessing a mad look on her face. "Fine. She's still grounded when she gets back."

"If you're done with your monkey parent problems, some of us would like to continue observing." Frieza sneered, earning a scowl from both Gohan and Videl.

**Pan and the Doctor are seen walking down a hallway. It's quiet for a second, until Pan starts questioning again. "So, what is a multiverse if we aren't part of one?"**

"**Well, I'll tell you one thing, different universes are different to the very core. They don't share any past or future events with each other. Even their beginnings happen slightly different, that way they are distinguished from one another. Your 'multiverse' is just one universe that's been cracked like an egg in a carton, with all the other complete eggs surrounding it."**

"**Cracked? Can it be fixed?"**

"**I don't know. I can't tell if it can or if it's broken beyond repair. But then again, it's not like that would help."**

"**Why?"**

**He flicked out his sonic thingy again, pointing it around the area.**

"**Well, if you had to choose between fixing it and snuffing out the lives of the many that don't live in the true universe, or just letting it be, in which it's quite harmless, I don't think you'd be comfortable fixing the 'problem'."**

**Pan realized he was right, as she herself started getting uncomfortable.**

"So that's what he meant when he said nobody knows where ours starts anymore." U16 Gohan realized. "And that means only one of our 'universes' is the true one. Fixing it would mean causing trillions of beings to cease to exist!"

"That's terrifying…" East Supreme Kai managed to say.

**The Doctor noticed her becoming a bit somber, and decided to slightly change subject. "I do have to say, this Ki energy is quite interesting. I know it's unique to your universe, since there are no traces of it in my universe anywhere. Even I can't quite explain it."**

"**Oh? Well, the way my Dad put it, it's supposed to be made up of meta-physical energy, or something like that. Apparently, all beings can use it if thy train their bodies enough."**

"**Interesting…perhaps I should study it in the future. Sounds quite impossible! Fortunately, I like seemingly impossible things. Unless of course it threatens the universe, in which it's very annoying." The Doctor closed his screwdriver, looking a bit miffed.**

"**Have you been to any other universes besides this one?" Pan asked.**

"**Two. One contained a being very similar to Buu. Except, it was cuter, friendlier, and had quite the appetite. His world was very cutesy looking. I felt like I was having a sugar rush there. The other had this really stubborn and colorblind ninja. I mean, he wore orange for Pete's sake! Though he was quite friendly too."**

"**Wow… sounds weird, honestly."**

"**And maybe it was. But there's nothing really interesting about normal things, is there?"**

Zen Buu began to think to himself. "A being similar to me? How odd…"

"An orange wearing ninja? Why do I feel like I should know him?" Goku also began thinking to himself.

"You're just imagining things, Kakarot. You said the exact same thing when you said you had dreams about an orange haired swordsman and a straw hatted pirate." Vegeta told Goku.

"**I'll give you that one." Pan smirked at him, before thinking that she should probably focus on their objective. "What are we looking for anyway?" **

"**Anything that will tell us what's going on, really. I'm not getting any leads, though."**

**This troubled her. "Hmm…hey! Why don't we start with the Dragon Balls? You did say they could be in danger."**

"**Of course! Stupid Doctor!" He smacked himself in the head. "You're right, Pan, they are. The spy cameras had their location marked down. Let's get over there."**

"**You got it, Doc." Suddenly, the Doctor cringed, making Pan sigh. "What is it now?"**

"**I would very much appreciate it if you called me Doctor. Names like Doc and Mister D are really… irking. It's like if I started calling you Son."**

**That annoyed her, but she decided to humor him. "Alright… let's go, Doctor."**

**And with that, the Doctor brought her to the area the Dragon Balls were in. As they arrived there, though, they found a few vargas and a namekian standing around the room they were in.**

"Seems we'll have to move those, now." The South Supreme Kai noted. "And I thought we hid them well…"

Zen Buu chuckled. "Oh, please, they were easy to find. I believe this man knows why as well, given how clever he is."

"**You sure those cameras had the place?" Pan asked.**

"**Yes. Think about it. The group here is acting like they're just hanging about and talking to one another. But if you look closely, their eyes are darting around the room every once in a while. They're basically trying to act casual."**

"**Smart. That way, people won't actually think they're in there, and the 'guards' can still be on the lookout."**

"**Exactly. Come on, I know how to get past them." The Doctor said as he walked out of there hiding place, with Pan following. "Hello there, my fellow Dragon Ball guarders!"**

Cue everyone having a face fault again. "We shouldn't be surprised, I guess…" U16 Bra said after recovering.

"**Uh, hello." The Doctor got closer, getting the namekian to tense up and focus on them. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Oh, please, no need to act that way. I have special permission from the kais to inspect the Dragon Balls, see?" The Doctor explained, taking out a piece of paper and showing it to a vargas. **

"**Ah, I see." He looked at Pan, who was shocked at how a slip of paper convinced him. "What about her?" **

"**Also special permission. They found her honest enough to be an escort. Now if I can make sure everything's alright…" **

"**Of course. Go on in."**

"We might need better security if THAT fooled him." West Kai huffed.

**As they got through the door, Pan finally asked him. "What was it this time?"**

"**Psychic paper. He only saw what I wanted him to see."**

West Kai felt guilty now. "Or not." She said, turning red.

"**Ah! Here they are."**

**Pan took in the sight in front of her. Admittedly, she had never seen all of them together, since her family and friends had never needed them after the events with Buu. They looked very pretty. "Wow… they look impressive, don't they?" No response. "Did you hear me, Doctor?" Still no response. "Doctor?" She looked back at him finally, noticing a worried and nervous look on his face. "What is it?"**

"**Do you want the bad news or the really bad news?" The Doctor asked.**

"Uh oh" was the reaction many gave, including some competitors.

**Pan didn't like the sound of that, but she would have to learn it eventually. "Let's start from the top."**

"**The bad news is, our enemy really is using the Dragon balls, just not in the way you were thinking."**

"How else could they possibly be used?" King Piccolo asked.

"**And the really bad news?" Pan reluctantly asked.**

**The Doctor paused for a minute before replying. "Do you feel a slight tingling** **in the back of your mind? Telling you there's something there that shouldn't be?"**

**Pan wasn't sure what this had to do with it, but humored him again. She went silent for a moment, trying to see if she felt it. Suddenly, "Wait. Yeah! I can feel something in the back of my mind…what is that?"**

"**Impossible energy. Impossible energy that's being rebuffed back into its source. A source that already replaced that energy, meaning it's overflowing with it, but can't get rid of it because something is forcing it to stay there. They'll be able to overpower it in a few hours, but at that point, they will have so much energy, that it will be forced out at a dangerous rate."**

"**What are they doing to them?" **

"**Whoever 'they' are…" The Doctor struggled a bit to say it, but finally said it. "They are turning the Dragon Balls into bombs."**

My biggest chapter yet, and boy, does it end on a cliffhanger. Keep up with those reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Judgement Day

This fanfic has gotten quite a bit of views. I never expected to get viewed that much, really. But, then again, I am new to this site, so it's probably stranger that I thought it wouldn't.

This chapter, the Doctor and Pan try to figure out how to stop the newly made bomb from going off, and come face to face with the forces lurking in the shadows.

Author's Note: When I don't put universe in front of the clones of universes of 16 and 18's names that means I'm usually talking about universe 18.

Chapter 5: Judgment Day

"A bomb?" Vegito suddenly huffed. "Please, lots of people have tried to kill me with those kinds of things, it never works."

"I don't know, Dad." U16 Gohan said. "We don't know how strong it is."

"I think we're about to find out, whether we like it or not." Goten groaned, starting to get annoyed with all the explanations.

**Pan was not, however. As shocked as she was with each new revelation, she couldn't help but feel excited by them either. At this point, she felt like she was going on some sort of adventure of mass proportions. "What kind of bomb could they possibly make to kill all of us?"**

"**Well, a bomb as powerful as an exploding galaxy is actually efficient enough to do the job. But they don't want to stop just there."**

"**How can you tell?" **

"**I can tell, because the amount of energy I'm reading here is massive. It's obvious they want to destroy this entire universe. Of course, it still doesn't have enough power to do so. It will still take a week or so before they can actually accumulate the energy for such a big task. That being said, with all the cracks in this universe, they don't have to."**

**Pan thought about that for a second, trying to figure out the connection. After all, she couldn't keep asking questions forever. After thinking about it, she managed to figure it out. "The cracks…if they utilize those, it will be like blowing up the foundation of a building! Our universe will collapse in on itself!"**

"**Exactly, you're catching on quite quickly." The Doctor said, pointing at her with a smile. "I need to see if I'm able to reverse the rebuff here, you wait there for a second."**

"See dad? It's not as insignificant as you think." U16 Gohan told his dad.

"Tch. Fine. I see your point." Vegito huffed, not happy about being lectured by his own son.

"**Hey, it's not like I'm going anywhere" She snarked. As she turned, however, she came face to face with another namekian staring intently at her with unblinking eyes. "Uh…Doctor…"**

"**Yes, Pan? Is it about our dilemma? There's not really much more I can tell you until I get these readings…" The Doctor rambled again, obviously not paying attention.**

"**No, Doctor, it's not that…"**

"**Are you still mad at me? Listen, I was only messing around. I do that to everybody, even other people I don't know. If it's any consolation though, I've gotten in trouble for it before."**

"**Doctor, I really need you to-"**

"**Is it about the bowtie?"**

"**DOCTOR! We have company!"**

**He finally turned around, noticing the large green intruder. "Oh come on! I already showed you my pass!" Suddenly, after observing the namekian for only a second, his demeanor changed. "Oh. I see. What do you want?" He said, stepping in front of Pan.**

"Why can't this guy ever get to the point?" Trunks was also getting tired of the funny man's actions and explanations.

**Pan looked at the namekian again, trying to figure out what the Doctor was getting at. "**_**And usually, there's more than one of these deployed" **_**she remembered the Doctor say. "Another camera robot thing?"**

"**Yes, but it wouldn't just reveal itself. The Camera drones keep themselves hidden well, you can't see, hear, or even smell them. Not that you'd want to though. But basically, they could be anywhere, not just anyone. Of course, if they were to be anyone they would act just like another member of the species. They aren't easy to spot."**

"**What does this one want, then?"**

"**If I were to guess, his masters, the Reclypsians, want to speak with us. Isn't that right?"**

**The 'Namekian' nodded. His 'head' opened up, and a light began to emit from it. When it stabilized, Pan sat there looking at the new being that entered the game. It had scaly, rock-like skin, with two mouths, one on top of the other. It had four small eyes on each side, and two big ones on the top and front of its head, all of them being slitted.**

"**Ah, Colonel Garekkan! Long time no see. You were just a cadet when I met you last, isn't that right? Serving the First Division Optical Army? If I remember correctly, your squad unfortunately encountered a group of cybermen. Oh, Pan, this is Garekkan. He's a fine, honest Reclypsian." The Doctor greeted, confusing Pan once again. These were the aliens that wanted to destroy them. Why was he talking to them as if they were friends?**

"**A pleasure to see you too, Doctor. And yes, you are correct. After all, you saved us from them."**

"**I'm sorry I didn't drop by earlier, but I have to finish another day of work, you know. Just have to fix this bundle over here." He said, pointing at the Dragon Balls.**

**Colonel Garekkan was silent for a second, however. He began to speak again. "I see. Must do what you need to do, is that right?" Pan could've sworn he sounded unsettled at the moment. He kept an uneasy look for a while before continuing, "Listen, Doctor, I'm going to have to get to the point. The council has allowed me to urge you to stop your mission, so that we may continue ours, lest we cut off the energy trails you managed to follow to this universe." **

"**No, I don't believe I shall. I have a duty."**

"**Doctor, please, as chivalrous as you are, I plead that you abandon this attempt to save this universe. I do not wish to see you share their fate."**

"This 'Garekkan' seems to hold the Doctor in high regard." Eleim noted.

"If the situation was switched, I'd just leave the idiotic fool." U13 Vegeta belittled.

"**I appreciate the gesture, but this is something I chose to do for a reason. Something I chose to do from the very beginning. I would also appreciate, by the way, if you could possibly reverse you rebuff."**

"**Doctor, you know I do not have the power to do that."**

"**Maybe not, but you can still convince the higher ups to change their minds. I can see it from your eyes, even from here, Garekkan. You don't want this to happen either."**

**Pan watched as they silently stared at each other with concerned and pleading expressions. It was a little while before the Colonel moved on. "The General would also like to speak to you…" he left the visual with a look of sadness and disappointment. A second later, a burlier looking  
Reclypsian took his place.**

"**Well, Doctor, it's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard much about you."**

"**And I've heard of you, General Tirelkan. I must say, I never expected you of all people to have your army working from the shadows. Nonetheless, I still must ask you to stop trying to commit multiple genocide."**

"**I'm afraid that's not an option."**

"**Of course it is. Just takes less than three steps. Get cameras to return to sender, stop stuffing the Dragon Balls like turkeys… definitely an option."**

"**No, it isn't. The effects that those 'magical artifacts' are having on their own universe makes them too dangerous to be left alone. Their power could influence our own universe if we let them subsist. And with the current state of that world, along with the fact that they can be as easily remade as they are destroyed, it stands better to just be rid of that universe altogether."**

"**Stands better? More like stands to madness! Trillions of innocent beings will be left in a void of nothingness, leaving them in a fate worse than death! They'll be stuck there forever!" **

"**What?" Pan said, as the Doctor hadn't told her this before. **

"Stuck in an endless strip of darkness? I don't like the sound of that…" Bra said, shuddering at the thought.

Zen Buu was more cynical. "Fate worse than death? Please…"

"**Along with the beings that can destroy entire planets, Doctor. They'd be prevented from causing havoc in our universe. And even you can agree that you would have a very slim chance of beating them."**

"**If that time comes, I'll find a way. And enough talking about how our world will be affected! The effects can't spread! They affect this world and this one alone!"**

"**You say that Doctor, but there is no proof of that. The results of the data collected support the theory of cross-dimension contamination, Doctor. We do this in best interest of our universe. We give you one last warning, Doctor. Leave now, without passengers," he paused, giving a scorn to Pan, "or we will seal you in." **

"**No, I'm the one giving the last warning here. Cease now, or I will have to stop you. And you know how much you don't want that." And with that, the Doctor soniced the machine, making it turn off and fall over. **

**Pan was still disturbed by the whole conversation. Nonetheless, she managed to shrug it off, deciding to focus on the matter at hand. "So, you can stop it, right?"**

"**Not from here, no. I can only reverse it at the source." The Doctor revealed. "Which means, we may actually have to heed Tirelkan's warning."**

"**What?" Pan said, thinking he was giving up.**

"**Minus the 'without passenger' part." The Doctor replied with a grin.**

**Pan became relieved hearing that he wasn't actually giving in, and blurted out a 'thank god'.**

"He better not be giving up…" Vegeta threatened.

"See what I mean? Never to the point!" Trunks repeated.

"**So that means we're going to your ship, right?"**

"**Indeed it does! Come along, Pan!" The Doctor blurted, dashing out the door and past the confused guards, with Pan in hot pursuit. She began to get giddy, wondering what kind of ship he had. **_**Probably looks even cooler than the Vargas' ship!**_

**As they got to a certain point, the Doctor stopped. "And here she is!"**

**Pan stopped right in front of what he was pointing at. Suddenly, she began to think she had been going crazy this whole time. In front of her was… a blue box.**

As silence went through the stadium, Gast Carcolh was the only one with something to say. "Seems he never ceases to amaze…"

"**It's called the Time And Relative Dimension in Space, or TARDIS, for short. Isn't she beautiful?"**

"**She's… a box."**

"**Well, yes. I thought that was obvious. Oh, wait… you're skeptical again, aren't you?"**

**Pan gave him a skeptical look to answer his question.**

"**Come on in then! You'll see just how beautiful she is. We have to get going, anyways." **

"**You want me to get in a cramped and dinky police box with you?"**

"**Do we really have time to be suspicious of me again? Void of nothingness, remember?"**

**Pan groaned again, but agreed, deciding to get it over with. She followed him in, choosing to kill him if he 'tried' anything. As she got in, though, she became amazed at what she saw.**

**Inside the TARDIS was a room. A room much too big for the dinky little box. Her reaction was barely clear. "Izz…It's b-b-bigger… on the inside…"**

"Why is she so amazed at that?" U16 Pan wondered.

"She hasn't been in the time chamber like you have." Goku replied.

"**I never get tired of that."**

**Pan turned around, looking the Doctor in the face with wide eyes. "Who… are you?"**

**The Doctor smiled again. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord that's over 900 years old. I've seen so many things that this doesn't even scratch the surface of. I'm here to save this universe, and make sure that it stays safe. Any questions?"**

**Pan shook off her amazement, and replaced it with excitement. "Yeah. When do we leave?"**

Ok, I lied. This was the biggest chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Going to the source

Hey, guys! It just occurred to me that I never did this.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or doctor who.

Now I'm not sure if I actually needed to do that, but just to be safe, I did it anyway. In the meantime, it's nice to see this fanfic getting so many views and reviews! And because of that, I already have new ideas for my next stories! I'll get back to you guys on them later, though, as I want to reveal the status of this story, first. First off: the adventures aren't going to end here. Pan will have plenty of time after this to be the doctor's companion, and you'll see why at the end. Secondly: I will not be continuing their adventures right away, however. The other stories of mine will come to fruition first, before I continue.

That's all I have to say for now about that. Let's get back to following our motley crew-or should I say motley two-as they come to the doctor's universe.

Chapter 6: Going to the source

"Man, this just keeps getting weirder." Goten said, observing the new setting.

"This technology is even beyond ours…" Eleim noted.

"Hmmm…" Old Kai had been watching the whole thing without comment so far. He understood the danger the oracle was showing, unlike most others.

"**Time and Relative Dimension in Space… so I'm guessing it's a boat?" Pan joked, earning her a chuckle from the doctor.**

"**Anywhere in time and space you want to go, it can take you there, and be back here only a second later."**

"**I'd like to take that offer, but we still have to deal with those… Reclusian guys."**

"**Reclypsian. Indeed, we should probably be going, but I must warn you, going to an entirely different universe is going to be hard for this old gal, even when we find the hole between these two dimensions. You're going to want to hold on to something."**

"**Right." She agreed as the doctor began flipping switches and starting up the TARDIS. She took the opportunity to ask him about something she noticed earlier. "You aren't human, right? I mean, you look like one, but… I don't think humans or saiyans could ever achieve this kind of technology."**

"**My species is the Time Lord."**

"**Sounds a bit pretentious."**

"**Yes, yes, I haven't heard that one before. But it isn't hard to see why. Millions of time lords with their own TARDIS' travelling through time and space. It was amazing."**

**Pan was taken aback. "Was?" **

**His face fell as he realized he slipped up his words, and looked at Pan with a solemn face, opening his mouth as if to speak, but stayed silent, seemingly not wanting to continue.**

Vegeta stayed silent in respect. He knew right away what the doctor had meant, and in his mind, admitted to himself that he felt sorry for him. Perhaps it was his time on Earth that caused him to think that way.

"He seems suspicious again…" Vegito said, as he had not earned inner peace like Vegeta had, not understanding the situation.

"**Looks like we're almost here" The Doctor started again. "The Tardis had to use a lot of energy though, so I need to let her rest for a bit."**

"**Wait, her?"**

"**Yes. She's alive, like any other Tardis would be."**

"Okay, that one I didn't see coming." U16 Pan said.

"**Whoa. That's… actually a bit creepy."**

"**Well that's rude. She's not deaf, you know."**

"**Er… sorry, Tardis." She said, patting the console.**

"**Ah, no harm done. While we're waiting here, why don't you take a look outside?"**

"**Oooh, what kind of planet are we on? I have to see what this universe is-"She opened up the door only to see the darkness of space, making her immediately close the door. "Space." She blurted, gasping for air she didn't need.**

"**Oh, stop that. The Tardis gives off a little bubble of oxygen. You're fine." He stated, opening the door again. "Take a look."**

**Pan finally calmed down, and took a look outside. There were galaxies and space formations all around the place, giving off pretty colors and flashes. She managed to spot a comet as whole sight seemed like a giant piece of art, one that she could look at forever. "Wow…" **

"Yes, yes, we get it, it's space. Can we move on?" Frieza said, unimpressed at the spectacle. Suddenly, he was slammed upside the head. After looking around for his harasser, he managed to notice U16 Pan trying to act casual. "Didn't you notice that? She just attacked me out of nowhere! Her universe should be disqualified!" he yelled at a nearby Varga.

"I didn't see anything." The Varga had also not taken lightly to his comment.

"Stupid little…" Frieza started, muttering the rest under his breath.

"**You know, I see a lot of both your Grandfather and Father in you. Part of you is adventurous and optimistic, always looking forward, no matter how much bad news you get. And yet, you also want to have the knowledge to save people the right way, without any casualties in the first place. You're a logical thinker like your father, but also a determined defender like your grandfather."**

"**Hehe, thanks. I try."**

"**And I must say, it is a much better person to be than one that punches first, and asks questions later, which is what I saw at first."**

"**Don't push it."**

"**I'm just being honest." The Doctor replied; Pan only rolled her eyes.**

"**That one looks amazing…" Pan pointed out to a galaxy that looked like a clover.**

"**Ah, that would be the Crixan galaxy, or as it's better known as, the Luck galaxy. They gave it that nickname since no wars, disasters, or apocalypses have happened there for 500,000 years. It's really quite peculiar. The fact that it looks like a clover doesn't hurt either. Once again, nice place, but not so good with food, like the koala people."**

**Pan was fascinated by the story. This man knew quite a lot of interesting things. "So, what's our plan?"**

"**Well, the plan is to use this... device that has a name you can't pronounce, in order to reverse the effects of their Dragon Ball Bomb. The problem, is that it needs to be charged with a similar energy so that it can rebuff the rebuff. That's where you come in."**

"**Me? Is it my ki energy?"**

"**Yes. I noticed that Ki energy is very much similar to energy the Dragon Balls emit. It's the best chance we have. The fact that you can turn super saiyan definitely helps."**

"**Alright, sounds efficient."**

"**Of course, there is a catch. The device will need to be constantly powered by you in order to work. And when it's done, with all the power it has stored up, we only have about 10 minutes before it blows up back into their face."**

**Pan eyed him for a bit. "I'm not so worried about the blowing up part, rather than the fact that I never took you for a violent guy."**

"**Of course not. The Reclypsians have an emergency teleportation device in their suits that they can use to bring them back to their planet if the ship is compromised; even if they didn't I would find a way to get them off safely. I'm not going to kill these beings just because they're frightened. I don't take the violent way out. When we get there, you find your way to the source."**

"**Hey, Doctor, I'm not exactly the best tracker ever. How do I find it?"**

**The Doctor pointed at the device. "Pour a bit of energy into this. It will act like a compass for you. Oh, looks like the Tardis is ready. Shall we get a move on?"**

"**Ready when you are." She said enthusiastically, as the doctor closed the doors and the scenery immediately changed.**

"Hey! What happened?" U16 Bra asked, annoyed. 

**The area looked like the inside of a ship. It seemed to focus on nothing at first, when suddenly-**

'**Wooouuuurrhhe Wooouuuurrhhe' the Tardis slowly materialized into view.**

Everyone in the stadium was grimacing at the noise

"My poor ears…" "What is that?" "It sounds like a dying Drikkle…"

"That reminds me of the noises the capsules make when they don't work properly." U12 Trunks said, with the other Trunks' and Bras nodding in agreement.

**Both Pan and the Doctor came out of the Tardis, acting very cautious and quiet. "I'll distract them Pan, you go plant- Oh my." The Doctor had started, but was interrupted by a Reclypsian pointing a weapon at him.**

"**Plant what, exactly?" a voice said, catching their attention. It was General Tirelkan and Colonel Garrekan, this time in flesh and blood, with a few soilders surrounding them. "It seems you have underestimated our abilities." The Doctor and Pan only glared at him.**


	7. Chapter 7: Madness of fear

Hey, guys! Thanks for waiting! Here's the next awaited chapter, with Pan going through some interrogation and the Doctor having a private talk with Garrekan.

Chapter 7: Madness from fear

"Wow. That has to be a record for how fast someone is captured." Cooler said, chuckling.

"That's what you get for not using even one weapon…" U13 Vegeta sighed. "Idiotic pacifists…"

Gohan and Videl had tensed up during this, becoming very alarmed at the situation. "You better get my daughter out of this." Videl threatened.

"**I thought you said they wouldn't notice us appear in the cargo bay." Pan said as they were escorted through the halls of the Reclypsian ship.**

"**I said maybe, not definitely."**

"Wait, they had a talk inside the TARDIS? And this oracle thing didn't show us?" Trunks asked.

"Guess it wasn't too important." U16 Bra replied.

"**Though I do have to wonder what you're going to do with us now." The Doctor asked.**

"**What else? Interrogation. When you are around, it's never as simple as firing a measly weapon." Tirelkan answered.**

"**Ha! You expect to get information out of me? You must be losing it."**

"**Oh no, Doctor. Your companion will obviously crack before you do. After all, if she's travelling with you, she clearly won't use violence."**

"**Oh…well…whoops."**

"**Nice to see you're confident about me not squealing." Pan said, a little annoyed.**

"I feel like that man is bipolar." South Kai remarked.

"**Don't worry, Pan!" he shouted as they took her to another room. "The only weapons that can even come close to torturing you for info can only kill you instantly!" Pan stared back at him in disbelief. "Oh wait, that's not good news…"**

"Be still, my heart…" Videl said, getting close to passing out.

**Pan was seated on one end of a table. Tirelkan sat himself down at the other. "Alright. What's he planning?" **

_**Straight to the point, huh?**_** "Since when did I become your girl on the inside?"**

"**I'll ask again. What is he planning?"**

"**To blow you up."**

"**Ah, yes. That wasn't too hard now was it? How is he planning on doing so?" **

"**By blowing other stuff up." She said with a straight face, making the general's smirk drop.**

"**I should have known she was too primitive to go into detail…"**

_**Oh, great. Another Frieza.**_** She remembered her father telling her how blatantly racist the Frost Demon was during their adventure on Namek, with him constantly calling Vegeta and Goku monkeys.**

The Sayians back at the stadium were none too pleased about the remark. The Gohans especially, as they powered up in anger, knocking the unfortunate members of their groups off their feet.

"**Can you please go into detail?"**

"**What is this weak word you call…please?" Luckily (or maybe unluckily), the General caught the sarcasm.**

"**Listen here, primitive whelp. I have tried to be pleasant, but since you aren't making it easy, we won't make it easy either."**

"**Ooooo, I'm so scared." Pan waved her hands in front of her jokingly. "I'm scared out of my boots!"**

"**Don't get smart with me! I know just how fast the Doctor can turn the tides when his opponent doesn't have enough information. So quit being facetious and tell me what he has up his sleeve! Or are you too dull to remember a thing he said? Goodness, you probably don't even understand the word facetious."**

**And with those insults, Pan finally erupted. "I know what it means, asshole."**

"**I beg your pardon?" Tirelkan asked, unamused.**

"**Facetious, the act of treating serious issues with a joking attitude, is not out of my vocabulary, you pompous and narcissist psychopath. Though I'd prefer to call you a dickwad."**

Most everyone in the stadium were jaws agape and wide eyed at her vulgar language.

"Wow. Go Pan." U18 Bra said with a smile, trying to hold back from laughing.

"I do teach her myself. I didn't teach her the vulgar words, though…" Gohan said, a little worried for his daughter.

"She's in trouble when she gets back. Not for long, though…" Videl stated.

"**I'd ask that you refrain from berating my intelligence as I am not just a heap of muscle with a miniature brain." She finished, staring at him intently with an intimidating look.**

"**You're smart, fine, I'll give you that. But not smart enough to stay away from an alien madman. I don't understand why you would even follow him. And your sarcastic tone is still not appreciated. It is beginning to set me off."**

"**Really? I would have never guessed! Other than the fact that the steam in your head is fogging up all of your eyes, you prick."**

"**You should consider washing that mouth of yours out with a cleaning solution, you're going to make someone here mad." General Tirelkan said, getting noticeably miffed.**

"**Mad!?" She shouted, turning super saiyan and blowing the Reclypsians on their backs. "YOU INSULT ME, YOU SPY ON US LIKE COWARDS WITH PLANS TO ERADICATE ME, MY FAMILY, AND EVERYONE IN THAT STADIUM! IF ANYTHING, I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE PISSED OFF!" She got up into the general's face, but was thankfully quieter. "The only reason I don't blast you into oblivion right now, is because I think the Doctor has a better way of doing it. Sure, he sticks to the background like you do, but he's sure as hell smarter than you are. And you know what the difference between you and him is? Unlike you, he wants to help everyone here in this universe, AND everyone in the stadium back home. And I think that's sure as hell a good reason to start following a madman with a box."**

**By now, the general was noticeably pissed. One of the guards came up to him. "Forgive me sir, but shall we partake in the deal with the Doctor now, instead?"**

**Tirelkan was massaging his temple in frustration. "Let's."**

"What an awful interrogation method. Was he just expecting her to tell him all the information?" King Cold wondered.

**As the Reclypsians took her back outside, the Doctor was waiting for her. "Don't worry, Doctor. Didn't say a thing."**

"**That's good! No weapons, then?"**

"**Not until now, no." Tirelkan caught their attention, placing some kind of item on Pan's head. "Now Doctor, do you still want to keep quiet?"**

"Ah, yes, much better." King Cold said.

"**You wouldn't dare." The Doctor threatened.**

"**Oh, she's given me plenty of reasons to fry her down to her molecules, Doctor."**

"**So you're going to kill her for just wanting to protect her family? For wanting to protect the lives of innocents?" **

"**It is all justified in the end, Doctor."**

"**Justified? You call leaving trillions of beings in a void of timeless space justified? You say that giving this girl one of the worst deaths imaginable is justified?!"**

**Pan suddenly blushed and became nervous at the same time. **_**Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let the bad guy place a weird thing on my head.**_

"Smart, yes. Common sense? Not so much…" Old Kai noted.

"**I cannot allow this world to go on and infect ours! IT SHALL DISAPPEAR!"**

"**This is no reasonable resolve, Tirelkan! This is just madness!"**

"**Enough! Are you going to tell, or will your new friend have the same fate that all you meet end up in?"**

**The Doctor only gave an angry stare after that last statement. As if a soft spot had been hit, his uplifting and cheery demeanor vanished. As Pan looked at him, she saw something she hadn't noticed before. Age. Suddenly the age he told her wasn't so hard to believe. Just by looking at his eyes, she could tell he had seen so much.**

**He sat there for a little longer, just staring at the general. Finally, he spoke up. "Alright. I'll tell you." Tirelkan smiled in victory. "But I'll only tell him. No guards." He added, pointing at Garrekan.**

**Tirelkan's smile dropped again, but he decided to take a victory when he could get it. "Very well. Garrekan, don't withhold any information. It is your duty to the Reclypsian army."**

"**Yes, sir. Come along, Doctor." Garrekan replied, taking the Doctor with him.**

"This is falling apart fast. We must do something!" East kai stated.

"Even if we were able to, how would we reach their universe?" Gast reminded him. "Our tech will not take us there."

"**I don't get it, Doctor." Garrekan started as they got into the interrogation room. "Why would you assist the beings of that universe?"**

"**Because it's the duty I gave myself. Because I swore on my name, the name I gave myself that day, to do so."**

"**I still don't understand that, even after all these years. Then again, I suppose I was never meant to."**

"**I know what you do understand." The Doctor interjected. "You understand that this is wrong in every way. None of those people deserve what you are about to deliver to them."**

**Garrekan said nothing, for he knew he was right.**

"**That girl out there. She's spitting in your faces and sneering at you because she's scared. Not scared for herself, no, she's scared for everyone she cares about… and everyone she doesn't care about. You know that feeling, don't you? I know the only reason you're following Tirelkan is because you fear what he'll do to your family if you defy him. But you can't be. Not when you have me around now."**

**The Reclypsian looked away in shame, but gave a lie as his response. "I must…do it for my people."**

"**No, you don't. You don't to do anything like that because it isn't necessary. Come on, Garrekan! You're a good Reclypsian! I knew that back then, and I know it now. Don't do this."**

**Garrekan stared back at him, unsure of what to do. He could only sit there and think.**

"Sure hope the Doctor's right about this guy…" Goten crossed his fingers.

**Pan had been standing there a while, alongside the guards and general. She was mostly blowing at her hair to pass time, when suddenly the Doctor and Garrekan came back out. While the Doctor walked over to Pan, Garrekan went back to his commanding officer to report.**

"**So, what did you find out?" Tirelkan asked his colonel.**

"**They were only pretending to be captured. The Doctor had a device to teleport Pan back to the TARDIS. There, she would use a device to find our machine and reverse its effects, resulting in a backfire explosion." He glanced back at the Doctor, Who gave him a solemn look back. "I'm sorry, Doctor."**


	8. Chapter 8: Zero Hour

Alright, so due to the last chapter weirdness, I don't know if everyone is on the uptake. But just in case, let me just say that if you haven't checked in for a while, Chapter 7 is now an actual chapter, and has important plot relevance along with it. You're going to be very confused if you came in on this one without going back to Chapter 7.

In other news, my next story is in production! It is a Godzilla/How to Train your Dragon crossover. I had to wait until I had to see both movies before I could actually work on this. It will contain massive spoilers from both, so don't read it unless you still want to watch those movies, or if you just don't care. The plot I know will involve Hiccup and his teen Viking friends coming across a giant Dragon-like kaiju that will attract you-know-who's attention. The first act is more about Hiccup and his friends trying to defend not just Berk, but all the archipelago (Meaning humans and dragons alike) from the living ragnarok dragon monster. Since Godzilla lives all the way in the pacific, it will be a while before he gets there, so you won't see him much at first. But don't worry! He'll get much more action in the second and third acts.

Of course, I'm going to finish this story first before I release anything on that, so don't worry. However, I will say we are in the last chapter of this story. Like I said, this isn't a story I really put much work into, just sort of a practice run before I go on to bigger projects. Without further ado, here it is!

Chapter 8: Zero Hour

"I can't believe this! All that and for what? To be eradicated by some cowardly reptilian arachnids! This 'Doctor' has doomed us!" Vegeta raged on.

"Vegeta! Calm down! It isn't over yet! We still don't know if this will be the definite outcome!" Goku said, trying to calm Vegeta down.

"I hope you're right about that." Vegito said, as even he was nervous now.

"**Brilliant job, Garrekan!" Tirelkan applauded his colonel. "Now Doctor, I would get you to show me where the devices are, but I know for sure letting you back into your Tardis is an awful idea. And since I myself want to keep a close eye on you, I will send my colonel and your companion to go fetch the items. You are coming to the bridge with me in the meantime, to watch the final moments of a dangerous threat… and a failure that will deliver another large blow to your psychosis."**

"For the love of all things decent, is there anything that will shut him up?!" Bojack agitatedly asked.

**The Doctor said nothing, just glancing at Pan for a moment solemnly, and vice versa. Pan watched as he was taken to the bridge by the general while she was taken back to the Tardis. As she walked along the corridors, she could only think about her family, and all the good times she had with them. Messing with Trunks and Goten, cooking with her Grandma, training with her Grandpa and Vegeta, and…just being with her parents. Knowing she would never see them again, she began to cry. This didn't go unnoticed by Garrekan, though he tried to ignore it.**

"**Don't try anything, alright? That device on your head is a Quasar Defibrillator. It was supposed to be used to jump start the hearts of more extreme species, but the blueprints were stolen and they are now used as torture devices and death machines. One wrong move, and any high ranking soldier here can tell that thing to fry you down to your molecules."**

**Pan said nothing, just continuing to cry quietly. After a little bit, Garrekan couldn't ignore it anymore, and finally asked Pan a question.**

"**Do you hate him now?"**

"**What?"**

"**He promised to save your universe and bring you on the adventure of a lifetime. Instead, he's left your home doomed and your fate undetermined. His method could have easily been replaced by the strategy of 'blasting us away'. Any other person in that stadium would have chosen that without a second thought. Given the footage I saw while the general was interrogating you, I was simply curious if you're opinion changed."**

**Pan didn't answer at first, but spoke up after a bit. "I'm not sure."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I think I followed him only because of what he did, not who he was. Here he was, going up against an army without anything but a glowing stick and his brain. And seemingly winning at the time. Seeing that… made me want to be like that. To be able to have an alternative from brawn. I think I followed him just so I could learn to be the one to save my planet before it even knew it was in trouble. But then earlier… that changed."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**First off, the general was right. I really don't know the Doctor at all. Because whatever Tirelkan said to him, made him look like a completely different person than before. I looked into his eyes…and I could tell this was a man who had seen everything. A man who still remembers everything he saw, and keeps it deep beneath a cheery demeanor because he's so mad at himself… because he regrets seeing those things every day."**

"**So are you mad at him?"**

"**Like I said, I don't know. And I don't know, because I don't know if I should be. If I CAN be."**

"**That's quite profound."**

"**Oh, what does it matter to you, anyway? It's not like you actually care. You betrayed him, after all."**

**Garrekan remained silence after this, only speaking again when they reached the Tardis. Using the key he managed to confiscate from the Doctor, he opened it. "Alright. Show me where it is." He demanded, walking in with her.**

"Well, I know I'm mad at him." U16 Bra said.

"Please, pan… don't let this happen." Videl said, tears welling up in her eyes. "PLEASE get out of there…"

**Back with the Doctor, Tirelkan was ordering his pilots around while keeping constant watch on the Doctor. He was more smug now, however, as he seemed much more confident in his orders. The Doctor still had a sullen look on his face. "Well, Doctor. Seems everything worked out in my favor. We may even be ahead of schedule." He walked over to the Doctor with a cocky look in his eyes. "What is it, Doctor? No quips? No threats? No biology lessons? No stories about your experiences with the food of other species?" The Doctor still said nothing, looking at him sternly. "Good. I don't want to hear it anyway."**

**At that moment, Garrekan and Pan walked back in, with Garrekan carrying two devices. Tirelkan was pleased and smiled to show it. "Ah, Garrekan! Those must be the teleporter and rebuff devices. Hand me those, if you please." Garrekan complied, giving him both. Tirelkan gave one more smile of triumph… and crushed the devices in his hands. He threw them to the side, and turned back to the Doctor. "And with that, we can finally finish our mission. I hope your front row seat shows your failure well." He sneered to the Doctor.**

"**General, what should I do with the girl?" Garrekan asked, hopeful that she would be spared.**

"**Make her watch. Then turn her into a crisp."**

"**What?!"**

"**You heard me. Turn on the Quasar Defibrillator when we're done here."**

"**She's just a child, sir!"**

"**ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY? That THING is a poison to our universe that must be snuffed out before she infects it! She is nothing but a worthless pile of filth, and you would do well to remember that. Do you understand?!"**

**Garrekan's face immediately changed to the same sullen look the Doctor had. "Yes, sir. I understand completely." He replied.**

**Tirelkan came face-to-face with the Time Lord. "Still nothing to say, Doctor? No objections?"**

"**I suppose now I do have one thing to say…" he started. Suddenly he spoke with his usual cheery demeanor. "I really do applaud your espionage skills!"**

The stadium went into an uproar. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" "DOES HE EVEN CARE?" "THAT JERK FORGOT US ALREADY!"

"This guy is really frustrating…" Trunks said, obviously irritated as well.

"**W-What?" Tirelkan asked, not expecting that answer.**

"**I mean it! Your cameras are the pinnacle of spy technology! They can blend into any setting! They can survive the harshest of climates. They can be anyone! Legend has it that they even fool Daleks."**

"**Erm…Thank you?" the general said, still estranged.**

"**But you know what I like most about them? They can fool YOU."**

"**What are you babbling on about?"**

"**Oh, for goodness' sake…your observation skills are worse than Pan's. And that's saying a lot, considering she didn't even notice a single thing we were saying."**

"**What does that have to do with-"He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in horror. Turning around he observed Pan for a little bit, hoping to his gods what he was about to do wouldn't work. "Deactivate and reveal."**

"**VOICE RECOGNIZED. DEACTIVATING." Pan said robotically and started morphing… into a spy camera.**

**Tirelkan was at a loss for words. "Wha…how…"**

"**Come now, general. Why would I leave your perfectly good robot in the stadium? No, no, definitely not. Not when he can compact to fit into my pocket and be used as a decoy to trick you."**

"**So you saved her, it doesn't matter! You already gave up the rebuff machine to me!" He said, still somewhat confident. His confidence faded when an alarm went off. **

**ERROR. ERROR. ENERGY RELOCATED TO ENGINES. SHIP COMPROMISED.**

"**Nope. Wrong! Another decoy! The teleporter was real, though, which is fine since we already used it on Pan." **

**Cut to Pan, now powering her energy into the device at super saiyan. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**The vision switches back to the group on the bridge. "What do you mean 'we'?" Tirelkan sneered.**

**He suddenly noticed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver being tossed to him. "He means 'we', Tirelkan." The general turned around to see Garrekan, gun pointed at him. Before continuing, he used a device to make notice around ship. "Ship is compromised, I repeat, ship is compromised. All personal must evacuate immediately." He got off, speaking to the general again. "I guess I'm loyal to the Doctor, more than I am you. Probably wasn't a good idea to task me with almost everything."**

**The vision flashed back to the discussion between the Doctor and the Reclypsian Colonel. **_**"I have a plan B back at the Tardis. And since I know Tirelkan will get you to do the dirty work, I also know it will be executed perfectly."**_

**Flashing forward a bit more, it came to Garrekan and Pan in the Tardis.**_** "You're helping us?" Pan asked, surprised. **_

"_**Tirelkan deserves no respect from me for an insane resolve. The Doctor on the other hand… I could never really betray him like that. Now, go find the device. I need to find the decoys and set the coordinates for the teleporter to send you to the engines. You won't be discovered there."**_

"_**He had another plan?"**_

"_**Your friend is very good with improvisation."**_

**Coming back to the present, the Doctor was now in control of the situation, and most of the Reclypsians were teleporting to safety. "It's honestly hard to see how you got your position. Seriously, you had Garekkan do everything. And now look at where that's gotten you."**

"**Agreed. I put too much trust into you, Garrekan. So it appears I'll have to start over. AIM!" Tirelkan shouted, causing the dormant camera to point its electrified hands towards Garrekan, who was only inches away. "Now you'll let me teleport back to the council to tell of Garrekan's treachery and of the Doctor's merciless attempt to kill us… or I will electrify this traitor right here and now. Would you like to test my patience this time, Docto-"he stopped, clumping to the ground while the spy camera was suddenly obliterated.**

"**I'll bet you're finally glad I shut him up." Pan said, as she appeared behind Tirelkan.**

"**Pan!"**

"**Don't worry, Doctor. I only knocked him out."**

**Garrekan walked over to Tirelkan's unconscious form. "Good. Then I'll take him to the council and tell them what actually happened. I'm confident they won't be happy about his unstable mentality, along with him imprisoning you and wanting to kill a small girl."**

**The Doctor walked up to his friend. "Farewell again, I suppose?"**

"**No time for long goodbyes, this ship is about to be a universal bomb. Hopefully we can meet again under better conditions. I thank you for what you've done, Doctor." And with that, both Reclypsians were warped away.**

**ALERT. ENERGY SOURCE ABOUT TO BACKLASH-REPEAT, ENERGY SOURCE ABOUT TO BACKLASH.**

"**Pan?"**

"**Uh, yeah, Doctor?"**

"**Run."**

Needless to say, the entire stadium was astonished. The bleak situation had been turned around almost instantly. Anyone who was angry before just sat in silence.

"Oh my goodness…thank god…" Videl said, crying even more in relief.

Gohan was simply smiling, with tears in his eyes as well.

**The scene changed to an empty realm of space. The Tardis materialized in as an explosion was seen in the background. Inside the Tardis, Pan was flying around the ceiling, adrenaline still pumping from the event.**

"**That. Was. AMAZING! I've never been in so much excitement in my life! We have to do something like that again!"**

"**I would love to, Pan. But I'm afraid you have to go home. You belong in your universe, not here."**

**Pan's attitude immediately shifted to that of downtrodden. "Oh. Right…"**

"**Don't act so disappointed, Pan. The people you care about are more important than I could ever be to you. But hopefully, fate will let us meet again. Until then, you need to keep track of your home. And if today's debacle has told me anything, it's that you can handle it."**

**Pan smiled, cheered up by the Doctor. "Thanks, Doctor. And as for that second meeting, I'll wish on the Dragon balls if I have to." **

**The Doctor smiled back. "Try to resist the urge. Next stop, Ki dimension!" He yelled, flipping a switch. Nothing happened for a good few seconds causing his smile to fade. "Oh dear…"**

Videl was not pleased by that. "Oh dear? What's Oh Dear?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED NOW?!"

"Calm down, Videl, it's probably just a little setback." Gohan said trying to calm her down, again. However, his worry was also evident.

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, when we destroyed the ship, it seems we also destroyed the only thing connecting both universes. Transmissions to the cameras disconnected, the energies psyphoned off at the portal, and the portal…closed."**

And with that, the vision cut. "You have all seen what you are allowed to see. I must now go, as my objective is done." Suddenly, the oracle flew off at a high speed.

"Wait, that's it?" Goten asked, annoyed. "What happened after that?"

"Um, son, I think we have bigger problems." Goku answered him, pointing at Videl, who was slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"….You know? Now I know what it…feels like…when Chi-chi…worries…" she said, fainting.

Gohan caught her. "Videl? Videl!"

Back with our motley two, Pan wanted to be pleased with the situation, but knew she couldn't be.

"Is there any way else back?"

"As of now, no. I can ask the Relcypsians how they did it, and hope they can do it again, but if that doesn't work, I'll have to find another way. But until then…" he looked back at Pan.

"You're stuck here."

And with that, this story is done! I may continue it someday, but for now, I'm leaving it alone. Though, rather than that… I'd like to see what your sequels are like. Continue the story yourselves, let me know about it, and go have fun! In the meantime, I'm going to go start on my first real story, which is the HTTYD/Godzilla crossover. Keep checking on my profile and take a look at it when you can! Until then, au revoir!


End file.
